The Loud Street: Gift Of The Magi
by saundersa941
Summary: It's Christmas Eve & Luna & Luan Loud want to give each other presents on Christmas, but they have to sacrifice their treasures in order to get their gifts. Based on Sesame Street's "Gift Of The Magi" from "Christmas Eve On Sesame Street"


"It all starts with Luna in the bathroom taking a bath"

Luna: Oh boy. It's Christmas eve and I still don't have an idea for Luan's present. "sigh" It's gotta be something really special and-- ow. What? What is-- "picks up Mr. Coconuts" Oh. It's just Mr. Coconuts. "sighs, then comes up with an idea" Hey wait. This gives me a great idea. I'll get Luan a ventriloquist dummy case to put Mr. Coconuts in. What a nifty idea. "laughs"

"Meanwhile, Luan is back home from something she did earlier"

Luan: Woo. I'm home Luna. Oh Luna? "steps on a photo" "gasp" Hey, what's this? Why, it's a photo. I bet this is from Luna's photo collection. Oh yeah, this was when her and Sam had their first kiss together. Why, she'd feel awful if she lost this. "came up with an idea" Hey. Now, I know what I'll get Luna for Christmas. I'll get her a photo album to keep her photos in. That's what I'll get her. Then, they'll never get lost again.

"throws the photo to the other side of the room, ran to the door and went to the store to get Luna's gift".

"A few minutes passed and Luan has made it to the store"

Luan: Oh, hi there Flip.

Flip: Oh hey Luan. What brings you here?

Luan: Well, I'm just doing a little bit of last minute Christmas shopping and uh-- "notices the photo album" there. That is a fine-looking empty photo album up there.

Flip: "grabs the photo album and puts it down the counter" Oh really? Well, thank you.

Luan: Um, well Flip. I don't have any money right now, but uh, suppose I gave you Mr. Coconuts here for that photo album. Would you trade?

Flip: Luan? Your ventriloquist dummy? Are you sure?

Luan: Well, uh. I just got to have the photo album, Flip.

Flip: Well, uh, if it's that important to you, here you are.

Luan: Oh. Well, thank you Flip. And well here, here's Mr. Coconuts. Bye Flip Bye Mr. Coconuts.

Flip: Goodbye Luan.

Luna: Uh Flip.

Luan: "notices her sister" Oh. Hey Luna. Little bit of shopping.

Luna: Yeah. Me too. I just, you know. "snickers" Uh Flip?

Flip: Yes?

Luna: Uh, yeah. Uh, Flip.

Flip: Yes? Luna: I am prepared to offer you the deal of a lifetime. Ready?

Flip: Yes I am.

Luna: Ta-da. "holding bunches of pictures" Huh, huh. This is the finest collection of pictures of me my girlfriend in the whole world. Isn't that a beauty. Now, look, look, look, look. See there? That's when me and my girlfriend went to the park for a concert right in the middle. Isn't that a beauty and over there right by your hand there. That's when me and Sam shared a banana split together at the carnival.

Flip: It's uh, very impressive.

Luna: Oh, it's wonderful and they're all so, so individual. Uh, yeah, uh. Well, I'm prepared to trade you these pictures of me and my girlfriend for just one ventriloquist dummy case and the color is.. yellow. Yeah. Huh? What do you say, Flip. Do we have a deal?

Flip: "thought about it" Well.

Luna: Huh?

Flip: I must say, you uh, talked me into it.

Luna: Oh. Terrific. Thank you.

Flip: "grabs the heavy case and puts it on the counter" Are you sure?

Luna: Yes. I'm sure.

Flip: "gives Luna the case"

Luna: Thank you Flip. "sighs" Flip, do you think that maybe I can… come and visit my photos? "starts tearing up" Nevermind. "sighs, then leaves the store heads home"

"Few hours pass both Luna Luan are in their pajamas."

Luna: Well, time for bed, Luan.

Luan: Yep. It is uh, time to catch some Zs now.

Luna: Yep. It sure is.

"Both girls look at their presents and then until they couldn't take it anymore"

Luan: Luna, I can't stand it anymore. Let's open these presents tonight.

Luna: Yeah.

Luan: Oh good. Here you are Luna. That one is for you.

Luna: Luan, thanks. This one right here is for you.

Luan: Oh great Luna. Hey, but you open up yours up first, would you.

Luna: Can I?

Luan: Please.

Luna: Oh, thanks a lot. Oh Luan, what a great super packing job. You just cut the ribbon corners so neatly. Now, if I could just slide my finger underneath the paper. And get the tap-- No, how about scissors? Or maybe if I just--

Luan: Oh Luna, just open it up, would you?

Luna: Oh yeah, ok. "starts opening her present" There. Oh Luan, a photo album. Wow, I'll be darned.

Luan: I got it especially for your photos by the way.

Luna: "stunned" You what?

Luan: Well, I got the photo album so you can keep your photos in it.

Luna: "starts forming small tears a faint of blushing" Oh uh yeah, but--

Luan: Eh, c'mon Luna. Put your photos in there so I can see the memories. You guys make a great couple.

Luna: Eh sure Luan, but-- "came up with an excuse" Hey wait. What about your present? You didn't open your present yet. Yeah, go ahead open it up.

Luan: Ok Luna. Alright. "opens her present" Here we go. Let's see.

Luna: Oh boy. I can't wait.

Luan: Yeah? Well, let's see. If I can get in there.

Luna: Yeah. I wrapped it good huh? "laughs"

Luan: You certainly did, Luna. Oh, why it's a uh-- Oh this is a dummy case huh?

Luna: That's right. Yep. A dummy case. "laughs"

Luan: Oh, it's beautiful Luna.

Luna: Yeah. I even got it for Mr. Coconuts.

Luan: "stunned" You what?

Luna: Yeah. So he won't be able to be lost around the house, you know. Hey, let's see how he looks in it. Go get Mr. Coconuts. Yeah.

Luan: But--

"The door then was knocked by someone"

Luan: Oh, uh come in.

"The door opens to reveal Flip with 2 presents."

Flip: Merry Christmas girls.

Luan/Luna: Merry Christmas Flip.

Flip: Hey, I just came by to drop off some Christmas presents. This is for you, Luna.

Luna: Oh, thank you Flip.

Flip: And this is for you, Luan.

Luan: Oh, gee thanks a lot Flip.

Luna: Wow. How nice.

Luan: Hey, what did you get, Luna?

Luna: I don't know. I'll open it up.

Luan: Open up yours first.

Luna: Let's see. Should I untie the ribbon or get scissors then take it from the outside--

Luan: LUNA!!! Just open it up.

Luna: Yes. I know, yes, yes, yes, yes. Uh-- "places one hand to her mouth with surprise" "gasps" My photos! Oh Flip, thank you.

Flip: You're welcome Luna.

Luna: Oh wow.

Luan: But Luna, how did Flip get your photos?

Flip: Nevermind Luan. Just open your present.

Luna: Yeah, let's see what you have. Let's see.

Luan: Ok. Let's see. "starts opening her present"

Luna: What is it? (x2) Huh?

Luan: Um? Oh, it's not-- It's Mr. Coconuts! Oh, hi Mr. Coconuts. "hugs her dummy"

Luna: Luan?

Luan: Hmm?

Luna: How did Flip get Mr. Coconuts?

Luan: Well, it's sort of a long story Luna, but-- Thanks a lot Flip.

Flip: You're welcome.

Luna: Hey Luan?

Luan: Yeah?

Luna: Luan, we didn't get Flip anything.

Luan: "realizes it" Oh, you're right Luna.

Flip: You're wrong girls. I got the best Christmas present ever.

Luna: What do you mean?

Luan: Yeah, what do you mean?

Flip: Well, I got to see here that everyone got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. Huh?

Luna: Oh.

Flip: Merry Christmas.

Luna/Luan: Merry Christmas Flip.

"Flip then leaves"

Luna: Oh.

Luan: Gee.

Luna: Merry Christmas Luan.

Luan: Merry Christmas to you too Luna.

"The girls then decided to sing a song"

Luna: "singing" Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light.

Luan: "singing" From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.

Luna: Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the Yuletidr gay.

Luan: From now on, our troubles will be miles away.

Luna/Luan: Here we are as in olden days, happy olden days of yore.

Luna: Faithful friends who are dear to us.

Luan: Gather near to us, once more.

Luna: Through the years, we all will be together. If the fates allow.

Luan: Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.

Luna/Luan: And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

Luan: Merry Christmas Luna.

Luna: Merry Christmas Luan. "laughs"

The End


End file.
